


59/00

by dull_accountant



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: В детстве все зачитывались комиксами о супергероях, каждый мальчишка имел своего тренированного любимчика, и Марти улыбается, думая об этом - ведь у него в друзьях есть личный чокнутый профессор ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан в 2011 году.

Марти спит, как и всегда, на животе, неудобно пристроив руку, и его будильник спит тоже, но сейчас сменится цифра - с 59 на 00, раздастся удивительно раздражающий писк, и Марти проснется, морщась, встанет, отправится в душ, натянет свежую футболку и спустится вниз, на захламленную кухню, где уже завтракает его отец, сосредоточенно выскабливая ложкой горячий желток из яйца.

У Джорджа МакФлая прилизанные волосы и дурацкий смех, но это терпимо, его жена, Лоррейн, небезразлична к крепкому спиртному, старший сын просиживает штаны без нормальной работы, дочка, Линда, кажется, уже никогда не сумеет выйти замуж, так что дурацкий смех - это самая безобидная из проблем отца семейства.

Джордж - неудачник и размазня, Марти это прекрасно видит, но он любит его, и, выслушивая в очередной раз мамину историю: "... он был такой беспомощный, как заблудившийся щенок... и я пошла с ним на танцы", Марти в ускоренном темпе намазывает на тост арахисовое масло, не слушает совершенно и думает о другом.

Марти думает о Дженнифер.

В детстве все зачитывались комиксами о супергероях, каждый мальчишка имел своего тренированного любимчика, и Марти улыбается, думая об этом - ведь у него в друзьях есть личный чокнутый профессор, всамделишний и идентичный с рисованными до мелочей: всклокоченные, абсолютно седые волосы, морщины, безумный вид; множество странных механизмов в самых неожиданных местах его дома - например, в чулане или вмонтированный в лампочку - никогда не знаешь, что на этот раз; еще у дока привычка к цветистым умным монологам, в которых Марти понимает в лучшем случае с пятого на десятое.

Правда, подобные умники в комиксах обыкновенно плохиши, чтиво учит твердо: мускулы и доброе сердце всегда побеждают разум и хитрые уловки, вот только Марти МакФлай не такой простак, чтобы купиться на этот трюк - ему получше многих известно, что к мышечной массе далеко не всегда прилагается это самое доброе сердце, скорее наоборот, а док и умный, и добрый, и совершенно безобиден, просто чудаковат немного, вот и все.

Марти нравится, что у него есть такой друг, взрослый - почти старый даже, наверное, но в отличие от отца, матери, Биффа, мистера Стрикленда, ото всех прочих взрослых, он непредсказуем: совершенно непонятно, что за мысль втемяшится ему в голову, пока он глядит на свой сэндвич, неизвестно, как он поступит в следующий момент - подпрыгнет, начнет судорожно копаться в пыльных энциклопедиях или, смакуя, неспешно излагать какую-нибудь свежую, как молоко, выставленное на крылечке, теорию, придуманную за чисткой зубов сегодня утром. Именно поэтому с ним по-настоящему интересно.

Не будь седых волос - они сошли бы за одногодков, потому что с морщинистого веселого лица смотрят молодые любопытные глаза, глаза тринадцатилетнего мальчугана - парнишки себе на уме, зачитывающего до дыр Жуль Верна. Если думать так, то Марти, наверное, будет постарше - в свои 17 он куда больше знает о другой стороне жизни, той, что в формулы и диаграммы не вписывается совершенно: у него есть любимая девушка, а это дает определенный вес - ему известно то, что заброшено Эмметом Брауном в самый дальний угол, в кипу исписанных черновиков, то, что засохло в пробирке на дальней полке его шкафа давным-давно.

Несмотря на седые волосы и несомненный гений - Эммет Браун совершеннейший ребенок, с той же способностью удивляться, ликовать, хохотать без удержу, искать, выискивать, наблюдать, строить теории и делать макеты, а также играть со своей собакой по прозвищу Эйнштейн. Марти совсем другой - он обычный подросток, симпатичный, хотя и низковат ростом, у него есть группа под названием Иголки-булавки и много амбиций, есть не вполне благополучная семья и фамильная гордость, а еще он любит кататься на скейте, цепляясь к кузовам проезжающих машин. Он совсем обычный - именно поэтому они так хорошо подходят друг другу - Марти и чокнутый профессор. Марти принимает все его чудачества как должное и кормит Эйнштейна, когда док забывает.

* * *

 

Когда Марти впервые видит De Lorean - серебристую машину с чаячьими дверцами, изуродованную проводками и реакторами и бог знает чем еще, он думает: "Круто. Видок странный, конечно, но может быть, удастся упросить дока одолжить мне ее на завтрашний вечер" - и его мысли плавно перескакивают на озеро и Дженнифер, но после он уже не отвлекается - он привык внимательно слушать профессора.

Машина времени стремительно ворвалась в жизнь Марти, издавая чаячьи звуки, и урона от нее было куда больше, чем пользы - но сам факт того, что (ого-го! это же машина времени!) если и удивил Марти, но не слишком сильно. Он всегда был уверен, что док в конце-концов выдумает что-нибудь эдакое. Док - он же, ну. Док.

После того, как началась свистопляска с нарушением временного континуума - сразу после ливийских террористов - Марти только и делал, что опаздывал и дрался, хотя он был отнюдь не трусом, но не особенно много махал кулаками до этого момента - тут же, в реальности, где тебя быть не должно, приходилось отвоевывать часы, сражаться за минуты, выигрывать секунды.

Когда Марти он оказался в прошлом, он держал на коленках своего пра-прадеда и осознал, что, кажется, напрочь потерял умение удивляться. Марти навсегда запомнит момент, когда перед глазами все поплыло, ноги оторвались от земли и мучительно сжало горло - он подумал, что за короткое время всей этой истории он уже несколько раз спасал чужие и свою жизнь, и это неплохой опыт для семнадцатилетки, и что он, наверное...тут прогремел выстрел и он упал, и не успел додумать пришедшую в голову мысль.

Вечером он и док сидели в кузнице-лаборатории и мастерили макет железной дороги. Марти клевал носом и поглядывал в сторону дока, но тот сидел спокойно и молчал, прикручивая какие-то детальки. Марти стал смотреть на его руки, открытые, с закатанной до локтей серой рабочей рубашкой, руки старика, руки волшебника из сказок.

Марти подумал тогда, что Дикий запад не так романтичен, как казалось по вестернам, в городке пахнет навозом, пылью и тухлой кровью из лавчонки мясника, а в баре подают грязный виски, капля которого вполне способна усыпить лошадь, но все же здесь здорово. Вот сейчас, в этот момент.

Марти бросил мастерить и поглядел на дока. Лицо у него серьезное, все морщины видать, он тоже посмотрел на Марти, и тот отчего-то смутился. Глаза у Эммета Брауна сейчас были тоже постаревшие, поблекшие и усталые, Марти подумал, что таким он дока еще ни разу не видел - док никогда не унывал, редко бывал серьезным и в жизни не молчал слишком долго, такова была его натура.

\- У тебя... след от веревки на шее.

\- Да, этот бешеный крепко за меня взялся, - с готовностью ответил Марти, дернув плечом, ему осточертело молчание, - Но ты поспел как раз вовремя, док.

\- Не знаю, что бы я стал делать, если бы не поспел.

Самопровозглашенный кузнец пригладил волосы и откинулся на спинку скрипучеего кресла-качалки.

Док никогда не унывал, редко когда бывал серьезным и очень любил его, Марти, общество. Марти впервые задумался - а с чего бы? Ответ пришел сам собой - потому что док был чудовищно, космически одинок, и никого на свете, кроме Эйнштейна, De Lorean и его, Марти, у него не было.

Марти на секунду представил себе, что нет никого - ни мамы, ни отца, ни Линды, ни Дэйва, ни Дженнифер, как тогда, в 1955-м, когда фигуры брата и сестры исчезли с фотокарточки. Пристально поглядел на дока - на человека без возраста, человека со всклокоченными белыми волосами и золотыми мозгами, храбро протянул руку и провел пальцами по пространству от закатанного льняного рукава до кисти, почувствовал подушечками тонкую старческую кожу и проступающие венки, и разлепил сухие губы:

\- Но все обошлось, я тут, - и добавил, - Всегда буду тут. То есть, не в 1885, нет, а с вами, док.

А Эммет Браун вздрогнул и ответил тихо:

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, мальчик, Марти.


End file.
